Hostel (2005 film)
Plot Amsterdam Paxton, Josh, and there Icelandic friend Oli travel across the globe looking for thrills. They eventually wind up in Amsterdam. The guys go to a night club which they are thrown out of and after which visit a whorehouse. The guys decide to call it a night and are angered to learn they have been locked out of there hostel because it is after curfew. They argue back and forth with the manager causing much ruckus and disturbing the tenants who begin chucking glass bottles at them. A Russian man yells for them and they quickly enter his home. The man introduces himself as Alexi and tells the guys of a hostel in Slovakia filled with women willing to do just about anything. The guys at first aren't buying it but after being shown photos of Alexi with three diffrent women at one time the guys are sold and boared a train to Slovakia. Slovakia While on the train the guys encounter a strange dutch buissnessman who freaks out Josh when it seems as if he is coming on to him. Josh flipps out and the man quickly gathers his belongings and leaves the booth. The train comes to a halt in a small Slovak village. The guys check into there room and are greeted by there roomates two beautiful women named Natalya and Svetlana. The guys join them at a nude spa and are at first visibly uncomfortable but Oli breaks the ice and they all introduce each other. That night they all go dancing at the disco and Josh steps out for a few minutes to get some fresh air. There he encounters a gang of dangerous impoverished children but the dutch man he met earlier on the train comes to his rescue and Josh offers to buy him a drink apoligizing for overreacting on the train. That night, the guys sleep with the girls. Where's Oli? The next day, the guys wake up to find that Oli never returned. They ask the man at the front desk if he knows of Oli's wherabouts and the man claims he has left. The guys try to get in contact with him leaving several voicemails. They are then approached by Kana a young Japanese girl who's friend Yuki happens to have gone missing as well. She shows the two of them an MMS sent from Yuki's cell of Oli and Yuki with the text 'Sayonara' written benneath it. They then receive a second MMS this time it's a close up face shot of Oli with the words 'I go home' written at the bottom. It is then revealed to be Oli's severed head sitting upon a table in a dark dungeon. The guys spot a man wearing a jacket they recognize as Oli's they follow the man mistakeing him as Oli. They ask him were he got the jacket from but the man claims it is his and walks away. They return to the hostel and make plans to leave with Kana the following day. Although, Josh is anxious to leave immideietly Paxton talks him into staying another night so that they can hook up with the girls for one last time. Josh reluctantly agrees. That night at the disco Josh begins feeling drowsy and nacious and stumbles back to the hostel. Paxton is accidently locked in the clubs storage room and passes out. Goodbye Josh Josh wakes up in a dark room a man dressed in surgical attire enters the room grabbing a drill off the counter and begins drilling holes through Josh's pectorial muscles and thighs. Josh screams out in agony and the man pulls up a stool next to Josh. He removes his surgical mask revealing himself as the dutch buissnessman he met earlier. The man begins ragging on and on about his unfuffilled dream of becoming a surgeon. Josh begs to be released and the main slits his archille tendons and forces Josh to crawl to the door Josh his halfway there befor the man reveals he has payed to commit this act before slitting his throat. The Art Show Paxton wakes up and returns to the hostel were the desk clerk claims he has already been checked out. Paxton checks back into his room and is greeted by two beautiful women and invited to the spa in the same manner as he and his friends were when they first arrived. After the police prove unhelpful Paxton finds Natalya and Svetlana at a pub. He begins interrogating them on his friends wherabouts and Natalya claims they are at and art exhibit which she agrees to drive him to. They pull up to a large factory. They enter the dark eery factory and Paxton witnesses the Josh's body being dissected by the buissnessman. He backs away in horror and is dragged to a cell. Escaping the factory Paxton is bound to a chair and greeted by a german client named Johann. He manages to free himself shooting Johan and another guard. He takes his keys and free's himself from the chair and hides in a room he is horrified to find a cart stock pilled with dead bodies. He poses as another dead body as a large hunch backed man enters the room and pushes the cart to a room were he begins disinegrating the dead bodies. Paxton blungeons the man with a hamer and enters the elevator. He takes it to the top floor entering the nearest room before being captured. He finds a suit disguising himself as another paying client. In walks an american client. Beleiving Paxton is another client they begin talking. Paxton takes a gun that he disgards and continues his escape. Rescuing Kana Paxton makes it out but hears screams coming from inside not being able to face the guilt of leaving he returns and rescues Kana being tortured by the same guy he met a few minutes ago. The two flee and find an unattended vehicle. They make a getaway and Paxton spots Natalya, Svetlana, and Alexi running them all over for setting him and his friends up. They also encounter the gang of street children and give them a bag of candy to let them pass through. Two men close behind Paxton are beaten with rocks by the kids. They finally stop at a road block were law enforcment has already began searching for any sign of Paxton. Leaving Slovakia The two ditch the car and head for the train station. After Kana gets a glimpse of her disfigured face she jumps in the path of a speeding train. The guards are distracted long enough for Paxton to boared another train which leaves Slovakia. Paxton suddenly hears the voice of the man responsible for killing Josh. He follows him to a public restroom when the train comes to a halt in vienna and gives him a brutal death. He then flees the grizzly scene before boarding a train leaving Vienna. Hostel: Part II Hostel: Part II is the sequel to Hostel which debuted ion June 8th 2007. Jay Herrnandez is the only returning character reprising his role as Paxton. Any other character from the first film is only shown in archeive footage.